


A Swordsman’s Bullet.

by Ryuto12



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/M, Its really only minor characters that die, OP Character, Slight changes, Slow Burn, Suicide Refrences, Swordfighting, Thats the whole show what am I talking about?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Todoroki Shinra, was just a boy who wanted to never remember his time in SAO. Never. Nor did he want to remember everything that the game entailed. Or why he chose to side with Kirito as a Beater. He also really didn’t want to come from a family that loved Kendo.Cause he has a hate of swordsmanship after SAO. And Alfheim. Both are things he doesn’t want to remember. He hates it.He hates what he did.So Shino, in light of being his best friend, tries to make him play Gun Gale Online. He doesn’t exactly like the idea either.“ I call this jump! Hm... Phantom Leap! ““ Shimura no! “He didn’t plan on thinking about that. Ever again. But he kinda can’t not when he, alongside all the other survivors of SAO, gain in real life, the abilities they had in the game. That’s gone be exciting...
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Original Character





	1. The Past.

“ You know, if we could use are old Sword Skills from SAO, that’d be epic. “ Sato said as he leaned against his locker. 

Shino just rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. This weird guy. 

” It might. But I don’t think I’d want mine back. That’s behind me. “ Shinra shrugged. 

” I mean like, if I could just start being like, Rage Spike! And then I’d like dash forward and slash at somebody, that'd be so cool. I’d get so many ladies! “ Sato laughed. 

Shino again rolled her eyes and punched the boys arm. “ Yeah, no. I think I’d have to become a man then. “ She teased. 

” Hey! You’d like me to if I could do that! We all know of your little old crush on Kazuto! “ Sato accused. 

” Key word, old. “ Shino fired back.

“ Well we all know if I could start using a Vorpral Strike then you’d totally fall for me! “ Sato groaned.

” Sure, I’ll let you think that. “ Shino flicked his forehead. 

” Tsk. If that ever did happen though, I’d have to keep training as much as possible! I barely made it to level 20! And that was right before the final floor was cleared! If it ever does happen, I vow I’ll be stronger than you, Shinra. You won’t be saving my ass anymore! “ Sato pointed to his friend with a toothy grin. 

Shinra stayed quiet. But he smiled. “ I only did it for my best friends. “ He gave a toothy grin in return. 

” Oh please. Stop being Naruto and get those stupid looks off your faces. “ Shino laughed. 

” I prefer to be called Luffy if you don’t mind. “ Sato shot at her. 

Shino rolled her eyes again. “ Whatever. Midoriya Izuku. Or should I say, Deku? “ 

The name gave both boys a laugh. 

” That was are old usernames! I was Deku and Shinra was Luffy! “ Sato laughed. 

“ Were they now? “ Shino smiled. 

Shinra glanced away. “ Something like that. “

“ Yeah. And Taiga, she played Emma from The Promised Neverland. Oh and Kenda played Ichigo! Haki went and played as Goku! And Shimura played Naruto! And along with that we got Kiko to go and call themselves Asta! Handa played Tanjiro! Oooohhh! And we got Roki to be Meliodas! That was funny! Kari went as Gon to! Rin was Ren! “ 

“ Yeah... That was, fun... They really liked it... “ Shinra mumbled.

” Don’t be so bummed out! The whole game was fun! The risk was there-! “ Sato was cut off. 

” You act like the game was enjoyable... “ Shinra mumbled with an irritated tone. 

” It was! Super fun! I loved it! The four skills I had may have been basic, but they were so cool! I remember when I first used one, it was the best! “ Sato cheered. 

” Watching your friends die was fun? “ Shinra asked. 

Sato stayed silent. Shino to. 

Sato adjusted the collar of his uniform and looked down. “ The days over, and we aren’t in any clubs. We already cleaned up... So let’s just, go home? “ 

“ Yeah. “ Shino and Shinra both said at once. 


	2. A Spar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinra’s little brother REALLY wants to spar with his older brother. But he strikes a nerve he shouldn’t.

“ Your getting better, Shinki. “ Shinra mused. 

” Well, how can you know? You never spar with me anymore! “ The boy groaned. 

” I just don’t feel like it. “ Shinra shrugged. 

” Well you should! “ Shinki shouted. 

” I’m good, little brother. “ Shinra put up his hands in defense. 

” No! Nothing about this is good! “

The boy quickly moved to a wall in the dojo and grabbed a wooden blade. “ I know you don’t like a katana so here! “ He then tossed the blade. 

Shinra caught its sheath and sat it down. “ No thanks brother. “ 

“ But elder brother! I haven’t sparred with you in over 2 years! I really want to! I could never win back then! But I’m stronger now! I’ll definitely win! “ The young boy fist pumped the air.

” If you know you’ll win, why try fighting me? “ Shinra tilted his head. 

He wasn’t having this conversation after what happened with Sato and Shino. 

” Because! It’ll let me prove it! “ 

“ To who? Yourself? “ 

“ No! “ 

“ Then who? “

” Mom and dad! “ The boy burst out. 

Shinra was silent. He knew there parents strives for the best and only the best. They’d done that to him. Had they done that to Shinki after he got stuck in _that_ game? 

“ I’d love to fight you. I promise you. But I can’t. “ 

“ Why not?! “ Shinki shouted.

” I don’t want to hurt anybody. “ Shinra explained. 

” Like I said! I’ll win! So you won’t hurt me! “ Shinki exclaimed. 

“ I know. But the idea of hurting you isn’t something I can do. “ Shinra kept his tone calm. 

” Stop making excuses! Now get over here! Or I’ll just go over there! “ Shinki yelled. 

Shinra sighed. “ If that’s what it takes. “ 

He stayed sitting and didn’t move off the hard wooden floor. 

” Your such a coward! Making excuses all the time! This is why you didn’t get out of that game sooner! Your probably cowardly ran away! Cause your a coward! “ Shinki yelled as he flailed his arms. 

Shinra’s eyes widened. He got up and walked to his 12 year old brother. 

” Say I did anything in that game stupid. But never say that I just ran away. “ He grabbed the boys collar. “ Got it? “ 

“ Y-Yeah! “ Shinki stuttered. 

“ Good. “ He shoved his brother back. 

Shinki staggered back and watched his brother leave the dojo. Leaving him alone. 

Why was he always alone in what he did?

He couldn’t talk with them anymore. But he could at least read threw the old texts. They were years old. He hated it... Things that dated years back and nothing to pass them. No new messages. He’d never get any from them... 

_Knock. Knock.  
_  
Now he would get texts from Shino. 

’ _Whatcha doing? ‘ - Shino.  
_

_’ You want something an I know it. ‘_

_‘ Nooooooo ‘ - Shino.  
_

_’ Your a grown women, you know how to use grammar. ‘_

_‘ do i ‘ - Shino.  
_

_’ You did that on purpose. ‘  
_

_’ Yes ‘ - Shino.  
_

_’ Now what do you want? ‘_

_‘ Help meh study ‘ - Shino.  
_

_’ Play less GGO. ‘_

_‘ Never! ‘ - Shino._

_‘ Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?! She never uses proper grammar! ‘_

_‘ Oh can it! Now will you help or not? ‘ - Shino.  
_

_’ Yeah. Tomorrow work? ‘  
_

_’ Sure. ‘ - Shino._

_‘ Cool beans. ‘_

_‘ How does 12 Am work? ‘ - Shino.  
_

_’ Sounds good. ‘  
_

_’ Cool. Thanks. ‘ - Shino.  
_

_’ No problem. Have a good night. I must now navigate the stairs to dinner. Sleep well. ‘_

_‘ Sleep well. Night. ‘ - Shino.  
_

_’ Night. ‘_

He then collapsed into his pillow and passed out. To hell with food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I to, shall sleep.


End file.
